heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Del Rey Manga
was the manga-publishing imprint of Del Rey Books, a branch of Ballantine Books, which in turn is part of Random House, the publishing division of Bertelsmann. It was formed as part of a cross-publishing relationship with Japanese publisher Kodansha.Del Rey Manga Some of the Del Rey titles, such as Tsubasa Chronicle and xxxHolic, are published in the United Kingdom by Tanoshimi. Tricia Narwani, the editor of Del Rey, stated that "Del Rey finds most of its talent through conventions and existing professional contacts". On October 4, 2010, Kodansha and Random House announced that the US division of Kodansha will take over publishing over all Del Rey Manga titles as well as their own manga, starting on December 1, 2010. Random House will act as the sales and marketing distributor. Titles Del Rey made its debut in May 2004 with four manga titles: * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (Kidō Senshi Gundam SEED) - by Masatsugu Iwase * Negima! Magister Negi Magi (Mahō Sensei Negima!) - by Ken Akamatsu * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - by Clamp * xxxHolic - by Clamp It has since then licensed additional titles: * A Perfect Day for Love Letters (Koibumi Biyori) - by George Asakura * Air Gear - by Oh! great * Code:Breaker - by Akimine Kamijyo * Alive - by Tadashi Kawashima (story) and Adachitoka (art) * Dragon Eye - by Kairi Fujiyama * ES - by Fuyumi Soryo * Fairy Navigator Runa - by Miyoko Ikeda (story) and Michiyo Kikuta (art) * Fairy Tail - by Hiro Mashima * Free Collars Kingdom - by Takuya Fujima * Gacha Gacha - by Hiroyuki Tamakoshi * Gacha Gacha: The Next Revolution - by Hiroyuki Tamakoshi * Gakuen Prince - by Jun Yuzuki * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - by Mahiro Maeda * Genshiken - by Shimoku Kio * Ghost Hunt - by Shiho Inada (story and art) and Fuyumi Ono (original novel) * Guru Guru Pon-Chan - by Satomi Ikezawa * Haridama Magic Cram School by Atsushi Suzumi * Hell Girl (Jigoku Shōjo) - by Miyuki Eto * Kagetora - by Akira Segami * Kamichama Karin Chu - by Koge-Donbo * Kasumi - by Surt Lim (story) and Hirofumi Sugimoto (art) * Kitchen Princess - by Miyuki Kobayashi (story) and Natsumi Ando (art) * Koko ni iru yo! - by Ema Toyama * Kujibiki Unbalance - by Kio Shimoku (story) and Kōme Keito (art) * Kurogane - by Kei Tōme * Le Chevalier D'Eon - by Tow Ubukata (original creator) and Kiriko Yumeji (art) * Love Roma - by Minoru Toyoda * Mamotte! Lollipop - by Michiyo Kikuta * Mao-Chan - by Ken Akamatsu (story) and RAN (art) * Me and the Devil Blues - by Akira Hiramoto * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch - by Michiko Yokote (story) and Pink Hanamori (art) * Minima! - by Machiko Sakurai * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny - by Masatsuga Iwase * Moyasimon: Tales of Agriculture – by Masayuki Ishikawa * Mushishi - by Yuki Urushibara * My Heavenly Hockey Club - by Ai Morinaga * Negima! Neo - by Ken Akamatsu (story) and Takuya Fujiyama (art) * Nodame Cantabile - by Tomoko Ninomiya * Othello - by Satomi Ikezawa * Papillon - by Miwa Ueda * Parasyte (Kiseiju) - by Hitoshi Iwaaki * Pastel - by Toshihiko Kobayashi * Pink Innocent - by Kotori Momoyuki * Princess Resurrection (Kaibutsu Ōjo) - by Yasunori Mitsunaga * Psycho Busters - by Yuya Aoki (story) and Akinari Nao (art) * Pumpkin Scissors - by Ryōtarō Iwanaga * ''Q·Ko-Chan: The Earth Invader Girl - by Hajime Ueda * Rave Master - by Hiro Mashima * ''Samurai 7 - by Akira Kurosawa * ''Sayonara Zetsubō-Sensei - by Koji Kumeta * School Rumble - by Jin Kobayashi * Shiki Tsukai - by To-Ru Zekuu * Shugo Chara! - by Peach-Pit * Sugar Sugar Rune - by Moyoco Anno * Train Man (Densha Otoko) - by Machiko Ocha * The Wallflower (also known as Perfect Girl Evolution or My Fair Lady) - by Tomoko Hayakawa * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (based on the Nintendo DS game series) - by Kenji Kuroda * Yokaiden by Nina Matsumoto * Yozakura Quartet by Suzuhito Yasuda Mature line In early December 2005 it was announcedAnime News Network. "Del Rey Launching Mature Line", 9 December 2005. Accessed 11 April 2007. that Del Rey Manga would begin publishing a mature line of manga. It includes: * Basilisk - by Futaro Yamada (story) and Masaki Segawa (art) * The Yagyu Ninja Scrolls - by Masaki Segawa * Suzuka - by Kōji Seo OEL titles Del Rey also publishes the following Original English-language manga titles: * Avril Lavigne's Make 5 Wishes * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Ben 10 Alien Force * In Odd We Trust * Yōkaiden * King of RPGs Marvel At 2007's New York Anime Festival it was announced that Del Rey Manga would team up with Marvel Comics to produce manga versions of their titles, that would signal Marvel "whole-heatedly" moving into this area (previous attempts, like Marvel Mangaverse and X-Men: The Manga, having variable success).Marvel, Del Rey Join to Produce OEL Manga With X-Men & Wolverine, wikipedia:Newsarama, December 9, 2007 Titles confirmedMarvel, Del Rey Announce Wolverine Manga Creators, wikipedia:Newsarama, April 20, 2008Another look at the manga-style Wolverine, X-Men, wikipedia:Newsarama, April 22, 2008 are: * Wolverine: Prodigal Son by writer Antony Johnston, with art by Wilson Tortosa * X-Men Misfits by writers Raina Telgemeier and Dave Roman, with art by Anzu References External links * Del Rey - MANGA—official site. Category:Del Rey Manga Category:Manga distributors Category:Defunct comics and manga publishing companies Category:2004 establishments in New York Category:2010 disestablishments in the United States Category:Comic book imprints ja:デル・レイ・ブックス